Au secours, les enfants débarquent !
by pauline4
Summary: Parce que surveiller des enfants en temps normal est déjà bien compliqué ; cela l'ai encore plus lorsqu'il s'agit de ceux de nos agents. Tiva et McAbby.


_Bonjour à tous ! l'histoire qui va suivre a été écrite dans le cadre d'un concours ; les règles étant : _

_choisir le couple que vous désirez - doit se dérouler au NCIS - présence ou non d'enfants et pour finir, quatre phrases imposées : arrêtes, tout est fini / je vais te tuer, lâches-moi / pourquoi tu ne m'aimes plus ? / je t'aime. _

_Je vous souhaite une agéable lecture._

* * *

**Au secours, les enfants débarquent !!!**

Tandis qu'il attendait patiemment que l'ascenseur ouvre ses portes sur l'espace des bureaux, Tony était sûr d'une chose : cette journée allait être longue, vraiment très longue.

Aujourd'hui était une journée froide d'hiver, où une tempête de neige déferlait sur Washington, rendant la circulation impossible. Les écoles étant fermées par la même occasion ; Ziva et Tony, ainsi qu'Abby et McGee, s'étaient vu dans l'obligation d'amener avec eux leurs enfants au NCIS.

Il fit donc ses premiers pas dans l'open tenant la main d'une petite fille âgée de 5 ans. Quant à son frère ainé de deux ans, Aaron ; il se tenait sagement au côté de Ziva, en tout cas pour l'instant. Et en effet, à peine quelques pas de fait qu'il se mit à courir pour rejoindre sa complice de toujours, Anna, la fille d'Abby et de Tim.

Ces deux enfants, du même âge, possédaient tous deux une imagination débordante et s'en servaient, la plupart du temps, afin d'échafauder des plans plus diaboliques les uns que les autres. Elena, tout comme Léo, le petit frère d'Anna, étaient leurs total opposés. Sages, timides et renfermés, ils unissaient leurs forces pour faire face à leurs ainés.

La famille arriva donc à hauteur des bureaux où les deux agents déposèrent leurs affaires, saluèrent McGee et s'installèrent à leur place, Elena sur les genoux de sa mère.

- **Bonjour Tim**, déclara timidement cette dernière.

- **Bonjour ma puce. Ça va bien aujourd'hui ?**

La petite fille se contenta de hocher la tête en guise de réponse.

- **A ce que je vois nous avons eu la même idée**, constata Ziva en jetant un rapide coup d'œil du côté de son fils et d'Anna afin de s'assurer que les hostilités n'avaient pas encore commencés.

- **Et oui**, lui répondit Tim. **Quand on n'a pas le choix !**

- **Et je suppose que Léo est avec sa mère**, commenta Tony en remarquant l'absence du jeune garçon.

- **Tu supposes très bien.**

- **C'est héréditaire dans votre famille de se passionner pour les sciences et l'informatique ?** continua l'italien.

- **Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec toi mon chéri, regarde bien les deux là-bas**, intervint alors Ziva en désignant les deux espiègles en train de rire.

- **Tu as raison en effet. Je ne tiens pas à savoir dans quel état nous allons retrouver le NCIS ce soir avec eux deux dans l'enceinte du bâtiment.**

- **Je ne préfère même pas imaginer**, renchéri McGee.

- **Où est Gibbs ?**

- **Juste derrière vous Ziva. Bonjour mon trésor**, déclara t-il ensuite à l'attention d'Elena tout en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

- **Bonjour Jethro.**

- **Où sont les deux chenapans ?** demanda t-il.

Sans se retourner, les trois agents indiquèrent, en même temps, la direction à regarder. Anna et Aaron avaient l'air engagés dans une discussion plus que sérieuse et cela ne représenté rien de bon, oh que non !!!

- **Très bien. Je veux une surveillance constante sur ces deux là**, déclara le plus sérieusement Gibbs.

- **Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est prévu. Enfin, on va faire le maximum**, lui répondit Tony.

Et le maximum ne fut pas suffisant. Malgré toute l'attention que Ziva, Tony, Tim et y compris Gibbs leurs avaient portés, les deux enfants avaient réussis, avant d'atteindre le déjeuner, à réaliser plus d'une sottise. Entre le déclenchement de l'alarme biologique, celle de l'incendie, le blocage de l'ascenseur pendant plus d'une heure, le remplacement du café de Gibbs par le thé de Ziva pour finir par mélanger une multitude de dossiers, les adultes ne savaient plus où donner de la tête ni quoi faire pour les arrêtés.

Il était à présent 15h00 et tout les enfants avaient élu domicile dans le laboratoire d'Abby, au plus grand dame de cette dernière qui ne pouvait travailler correctement. Le calme régnait enfin dans les bureaux, pour un petit moment certes, et tout le monde en profitait. A peine trente minutes plus tard, les deux ainés refirent leurs apparitions, sous le regard interrogateur de leurs parents.

- **Que faites-vous ici vous deux ?** les questionna McGee.

- **Maman nous a dit de remonter, elle ne veut plus nous voir dans le labo.**

- **Et peut-on savoir ce que vous avez encore fait ?** demanda Tony, un long soupir franchisant ses lèvres.

- **Heu... et bien peut être casser deux-trois choses. Mais c'était accidentel**, s'empressa de rajouter le jeune garçon devant le regard noir de sa mère.

- **Maintenant tu arrêtes, tout est fini. Je ne veux plus voir de boulettes de papier volaient à travers les bureaux, ni d'ordinateurs débranchés et encore moins des tentatives d'intrusions dans des pièces auxquelles vous n'avez pas accès. Tu viens t'assoir ici et tu ne bouges plus**, lui ordonna Ziva tout en lui indiquant la chaise installée à côté d'elle.

Il se dirigea donc d'un pas lent vers le bureau de la jeune femme et sous les rires d'Anna. Cependant, ils cessèrent rapidement lorsqu'elle entendit son père déclaré :

- **A ta place je ne rigolerais pas si vite jeune demoiselle. La tienne t'attend aussi, juste là tu vois**, dit-il en désignant une chaise installée aux côté de Gibbs.

Ce dernier arborait un sourire en coin qui fit perdre toute assurance à la jeune fille. Elle avança alors vers lui, sous le rire moqueur, cette fois-ci, d'Aaron. Une fois installé, son regard se porta sur Gibbs qui cherchait visiblement quelque chose au fin fond de son tiroir.

- **C'est pour quoi faire ça ?** demanda t-elle en désignant la paire de menottes qu'il venait juste de poser en face d'elle.

- **Oh ça ! Seulement pour vous attacher à la chaise si je vous vois encore bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt**, répondit-il tout en les prenants en main et les faisant tourner innocemment devant elle.

- **Tu n'oserais pas, n'est-ce pas ?!**

- **Non, bien sûr que non voyons. Comment pourrais-je faire ça à deux petits anges tels que vous deux ?**

Au ton de sa voix plus qu'ironique, les deux enfants se calèrent un peu plus au fond de leurs chaises sous les regards amusés de leurs parents.

- **Je vais appeler Abby**, déclara alors Tony. **Je veux tout de même m'assurer que le labo est encore en entier.**

Après quelques sonneries, une voix se fit entendre au bout de l'appareil. Abby lui exposa alors les faits et l'italien put se rendre compte que quelques détails avaient été négligemment oubliés par les deux fauteurs. Quelques secondes plus tard, on entendit s'écria un « Quoi ?! » qui ne laissait présagé, une fois de plus, rien de bon. Il raccrocha tout de suite après avoir échanger des dernières paroles avec la scientifique et s'adressa directement à son fils.

- **Où est ta sœur ?**

- **Comment ça ?!** s'écria à son tour Ziva. **Elle n'est pas avec Abby ?**

- **Non. Elle est reparti en même temps qu'eux. Où est-elle ?** redemanda t-il d'un ton plus sévère.

- **Et bien... heu, la dernière fois qu'on l'a vus c'était dans une des salles interrogatoires**, déclara t-il craintivement.

- **Mais pourquoi étiez-vous là-bas ?** les questionna McGee.

- **Pour faire un petit tour ?** se risqua Aaron, ne sachant quoi répondre exactement.

- **Le numéro de la salle ?** demanda alors Ziva.

- **La 4**, énonça Anna.

Tony se dirigea donc d'un pas rapide vers la salle que l'on venait de lui indiqué pour y trouvé, en effet, sa fille assise dans un coin. Quand il s'approcha d'elle, il put apercevoir quelques larmes le long de ses joues. Il s'installa donc à ses côtés, la prenant dans ses bras.

- **Et bien alors ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?** lui demanda t-il tout en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux et en essuyant ses larmes.

- **Pourquoi... pourquoi tu ne m'aimes plus ?** parvint-elle finalement à prononcer.

- **Quoi ?! Comment ça je ne t'aime plus ?**

- **Tout à l'heure, Aaron m'a dit que maman et toi vous ne m'aimiez plus !** dit-elle en reprenant ses sanglots.

Tony secoua la tête tout en levant les yeux au ciel ; cela ne faisait que continuer. « Il ne s'arrêtera donc jamais celui-là », pensa t-il par la même occasion.

- **Écoutes-moi ma chérie**, commença t-il tout en resserrant son emprise sur elle ; **il ne faut pas croire tout ce que ton frère te raconte. Ta maman et moi t'aimons très très très très fort tu m'entends, ne doutes jamais de ça.**

- **C'est vrai ?**

- **Bien sûr que oui ! Comment ne pas tomber sous le charme d'une petite fille telle que toi.**

- **Je t'aime papa**, déclara t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

- **Je t'aime aussi ma chérie**, lui répondit-il en déposant un tendre baiser dans ses cheveux.

Elena releva alors la tête afin d'offrir à son père un magnifique petit sourire pour finalement se caler confortablement dans ses bras.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Tony reprit la parole :

- **Lâches-moi deux secondes mon trésor, tu veux bien. Il faut se relever pour aller retrouver maman.**

Elle s'écarta donc de quelques centimètres à peine, lui laissant tout juste le temps de se relever avant de lui sauter de nouveau dans les bras.

Ils refirent leurs apparitions quelques minutes plus tard et lorsqu' Elena aperçu enfin sa mère, elle couru immédiatement en sa direction.

- **Maman !!!** s'écria t-elle tout en se jetant à son coup.

- **Oh mon amour ! Tout va bien ?**

- **Oui. Je t'aime maman**, s'empressa t-elle de rajouter.

- **Je t'aime aussi ma chérie.**

Arrivé à leur hauteur, Tony adressa un sourire à sa femme avant de reporter immédiatement son attention sur son fils.

- **Toi, je vais te tuer.**

- **Un agent fédéral qui émet des menaces !!! Ce n'est pas correct du tout !**

-** Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, je ne suis pas d'humeur ! Et à ta place, je ferais très attention à moi. Il serait dommage pour toi que je sois dans l'obligation de les mettre à exécution. Maintenant tu te lèves et tu vas présenter tes excuses à ta sœur**, déclara t-il sur un ton qui ne laissait place à la discussion.

Il obéit donc, présentant des excuses sincères et lui assurant que ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt était totalement faux. Après cela, la petite fille quitta donc les bras de sa mère pour ceux de son frère, qui lui rendit volontiers son étreinte.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula, au plus grand étonnement des adultes, dans le calme ; enfin, en partie. Cependant, cette fois-ci, se ne fut pas des cris mais bel et bien des rires qui raisonnèrent dans les bureaux.

Lorsque 18h30 sonna, Gibbs décida de libérer ses agents ; aucune enquête n'étant survenu dans cette journée plus qu'épuisante ; pour les adultes seulement ! De plus, étant vendredi, ils devaient tous se retrouvés, comme depuis des années, au domicile de ce dernier afin de passer une soirée agréable ensemble. C'est donc avec une joie non dissimulée que les quatre enfants, chaque ainé tenant la main de son cadet, se précipitèrent dans l'ascenseur suivit de près par Abby, Tim et Gibbs. Alors que Ziva et Tony s'apprêtaient à rentrer à leur tour dans l'habitacle, ils virent les portes se refermés devant eux ; Aaron leur faisant un petit signe de la main, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Ils se regardèrent donc, une lueur de joie aux fond des yeux car ils savaient que jamais rien ne changera dans ce petit bonheur qu'ils s'étaient construit.

- **Je t'aime Ziva**, finit-il par déclarer tout simplement.

- **Je t'aime aussi Anthony**, affirma t-elle à son tour juste avant de l'embrasser.

**FIN.**


End file.
